1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for advancing material of indeterminate length. More specifically, the invention relates to a single sided flotation conveyor for a running web that has been coated on one side. The conveyor uses air bars and fluid current such as air for conveying the web material.
2. Background Information
The present invention relates to a single sided flotation system for floatingly suspended running webs that have been coated only on one side. That coated side cannot be disturbed by air from, for example, a high velocity air dryer. The present invention is an improvement over the single sided web flotation systems of the prior art., in some of which unstable flotation has been a severe problem over the years. An example of a prior art single sided floater is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,914, issued Oct. 13, 1987 to Ming-tsai Shu et al.